


He Made It

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Primeval
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Feelings, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was close but they didn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Made It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



He was back. Until the last second he had been sure that he would miss the anomaly and the raptor would catch him, rip him apart, but he made it back. Barely.

As soon as he laid down on the bed he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, focusing on the way soft, clean sheets felt against his body and the pillow supported his head. It had been so bloody long since he even saw a bed. It has been even longer since he could close his eyes and truly relax, not having to worry about anything trying to attack him in his sleep.

Not counting a few bruises, minor scratches and feeling like his legs might fall off, he was okay. He would have to take things slowly until his leg healed, of course, but running away from dinosaurs that considered you a threat could have ended much, much worse. More importantly, Patrick had agreed to come back with him. He was now in a room next to Danny's, hopefully resting. Knowing that his brother was safe with Abby, Connor and Becker helped him to calm down.

When he closed his eyes did he realize how tired he actually was. Good thing he was lying down already, because everything that had happened earlier started to catch up with him. He knew he'd have to tell everyone about how they had managed to came back, how they had survived, but it could wait. It was nothing compared to running away from raptors. The most important was that he and Patrick were alive. He could handle everything else.

Danny exhaled quietly and was about to wrap one arm around the pillow, hoping to fall asleep, but then he heard the door open. The instinct kicked in and he sat up quickly, preparing to jump out of bed if necessary. When you were running from bloody dinosaurs you always had to be ready to run, and it wasn't easy to break the habit. He calmed down a bit only when he noticed the familiar figure entering the room was James Lester. He was holding a cup in one hand and a few folders full of papers in the other.

James, still looking flawless in his suit even if it was long past midnight, blinked a few times, looking Danny right in the eye before he stepped closer and put the cup on the bedside table.

"I'm sorry, mister Quinn, I was not aware you were still awake. I thought you might want to drink something when you wake up," he said and Danny exhaled, relieved. "I shall make sure no one disturbs you."

"Is he okay?" Danny asked, just to reassure himself again.

"He is. We are keeping an eye on him." 

They both fell silent and Danny had no idea what else to say. He also had no idea if James felt equally lost, since he couldn't read anything from his face. "Listen, James. I..."

"Get some sleep," James interrupted him. "You must be exhausted."

Danny nodded, looking at his hands nervously, but he did not lie down again. He couldn't, not while James was still standing in the room. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to say, and now he had no idea where to start. What could he even say after all this time?

"Danny."

He looked up as James took a few steps forward and put his hand on Danny's shoulder gently. His hand was warm, even warmer than Danny remembered. After a while James moved his hand closer to Danny's neck, his thumb almost touching his skin.

"I will stay in the building and I promise you, we will talk, but only after we all get some rest. It was a long day."

Their eyes met as Danny raised one hand to touch James' and it was difficult not to lean into the warmth of the other man's skin. But James was right, he was exhausted. Sighing, Danny laid down again, but his eyes never left James'.

"Thanks, guv," the corner of Danny's mouth raised slightly, and when James mirrored the smile Danny felt his body relax. How much did he miss this smile...

"Good night, Danny," James said, his voice quiet and gentle.

"’night, James."

He had no problems falling asleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Primeval, any except Helen, it was close but they didn't die. Denial fics are so the way to go here :)"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/683118.html?thread=89943662#t89943662)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
